


Friend of the Undead

by Khaleesi_0f_Trolls



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Post-Castlevania (Cartoon) Season 3, Post-Season/Series 03, Some good old fashioned fluff for the soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_0f_Trolls/pseuds/Khaleesi_0f_Trolls
Summary: Alucard finds one of Hector's reanimated pets, a tiny friendly black pug named Cezar, and decides to care for him~Season 3 really beat the shit out of me and everyone else, and denied us all an Alucard and Cezar interaction so enjoy this to heal you
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	1. Cute Hallucinations

For the past two days since he killed Taka and Sumi, Alucard had been hearing noises around the castle. He was sure it was probably just rats or the wind, but oddly enough he could have sworn they sounded like a distressed animal.

Currently in the kitchen making himself some dinner, he hears the noise again. He stops cutting the vegetables and listens for the noise, hoping to hear it again. Was he finally going mad?

_ Right, just what I needed.  _ He thinks bitterly as he resumes his task.  _ First the dolls, and now I'm hearing noises in the castle. This really isn't helping my current mental state- _

Hears the noise again and stops. It sounded like a little whining noise, one a dog would make. Was there a dog in the house?

"I can hear you, but where are you?" The dhampire calls out, gripping the handle of his knife nervously. The noise comes again, a little louder and followed by the sound of small nails scraping against the floor before he sees it emerge from under the kitchen table. "Oh hell…"

It's a small black pug with one unusually bright blue eye and missing patches of it's fur around the other and one of it's paws. The other eye is just an empty socket, and Alucard is now really wondering if he's finally gone mad. The little dog barks at him, watching him in curiosity but not daring to come close.

"What even are you?" Alucard mutters as he released the knife and bent down to get a better look at the pug. It gives another bark and shuffles close, still keeping it's distance from him. "And how did you even get in here?"

He holds his hand out to the little dog, who steps a bit closer to sniff his fingers. Alucard bites back a laugh as he feels the dog's tongue lick the tomato juice off his fingers before stepping a lot close to him. The dhampire smiles as he carefully puts his hands on the dog and picks him up, earning a happy bark from it.

"Well if you're a hallucination, you're the cutest one I've seen today." He chuckles as the pug wags its tail and tries to lick his face. "But you certainly seem real, and I'm still wondering how you even got here. And I'm guessing you're probably hungry too, right?"

This earned him an excited bark.

"Right then, I suppose I should set the table for two."


	2. Sleeping Companions

The pug was a lot better company than the dolls, which was a relief for Alucard. It honestly didn't seem to mind him ranting and talking to it about anything on his mind during mealtimes, it actually seemed to enjoy it. And it liked following him everywhere when he roamed the castle to clean the mess that he still hadn't had a chance to clean up. It was rather amusing when the pug would pick up a fallen book as carefully as it could to drag back to him and set at his feet, and he didn't mind that some pages and the cover were covered in a bit of drool.

But when the night had come, Alucard was less than eager to go to sleep. Since that night he couldn't even bring himself to sleep or at least even lay on a bed without feeling uncomfortable. Even trying to sleep in a bed in a completely different room far from the one he had been tied up in made him feel sick to his stomach.

The pug was less than thrilled of the idea of Alucard being awake and wandering through the castle on his own in the middle of the night, still trying to find things to fix or clean up. It kept grabbing at the leg of his trousers and trying to pull him back towards the direction of the bedrooms, stealing the broom that was being used to sweep up all the broken glass from the wine cellar, even going as far as trying to block the dhampire's way to keep him from entering a different room (which Alucard easily fixed by stepping over the pug).

"You're not going to stop until I go to bed, aren't you?" He asks the pug tried once again to pull him back in the direction of the bedrooms. "You go sleep somewhere if you're that tired, there's still work that needs to be done."

The pug gives an annoyed sounding huff, but didn't even bother to move. Was it just him or was it giving him a judgemental look?

"Alright fine, but just for two minutes." The dhampire finally agrees. Gone was the annoyed expression on the pug, now replaced by a joyous one. Alucard follows it to one of the empty bedrooms (thankfully not the ones that Taka and Sumi had been staying in), where the pug stands at the foot of the bed and looks to him expectantly.

“So you want me to pick you up so you could sleep on the mattress?” Alucard asks as he walks over to pick the small dog up. The pug barked happily, earning a smile from the dhampire before he placed it on the bed and sits himself down to remove his boots. “I’ll just rest for a few minutes, arlight? Then I’ll go back to cleaning up the mess.”

So far just laying on the bed wasn’t making him want to bolt and run out of the room so far, so that was good at least. Maybe it was because he was very far from the bedroom he had been staying in for the past month where...that incident happened. And maybe it was also because the pug was snuggled up against his side, softly snoring and kicking it’s little leg in the air occasionally, giving him a sense of calm. But he didn’t want to risk closing his eyes and dozing off, he still had a lot of work to do and the last thing he wanted was unwanted nightmares.

_ If Sypha and Trevor were here they’d know what to do. _ Alucard thought as he stared up at the bed’s canopy. Sypha would probably go through his father’s vast collection of books to find something on how to help him sleep better, like some sort of tea or medicine to help him slip into a dreamless sleep. As for Trevor...he wasn’t even sure what he’d do. Well, he’d probably do what his new undead companion had been trying to do all evening but successfully drag him off to bed. If they hadn’t left, maybe all this wouldn’t have happened at all.

He hadn’t realized he had been crying when thinking of his friends when he felt something soft and wet lick his cheek. Alucard opened his eyes to find the pug looking up at him, a concerned look in its eyes. It gave a little whine and licked his cheek again before the dhampire quickly sits up to wipe his eyes. He feels the pug climb onto his lap and give a concerned bark before he carefully scoops it up into his arms and hugs it tightly to his chest, taking care not to crush the poor dog.

As badly as he wanted to avoid crying right now, he couldn’t help it. But at least he had someone here to comfort him over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all needed some slight angst and comfort?
> 
> If anyone has any ideas for future chapters feel free to leave them in the comments


End file.
